I Kissed A Girl
by Lbug84
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is head over heels in love with her long-term boyfriend, Peeta Mellark. There's only one problem. His job forces him to travel constantly. How can she deal with the loneliness when he's gone? Everlark, Anniss, Everlarkesta


Hello, and thanks for reading.

I originally posted this teaser to my new fic, **I Kissed A Girl**, but was met with misunderstanding. I submit this story for S2SL, a _multifandom_ fundraiser benefiting Hope For Caroline organized by Streetlightlove1. **I Kissed A Girl** does happen to be an Everlark story, and yes, it also falls into the _femslash_ category. But, for future reference, not all of the S2SL stories were Everlark, nor were they required to be. In fact, there was an Odashmere fic in the mix that I found quite compelling.

Anyway, I'm reposting this teaser because despite my unsavory experience prior to it's release, I am quite proud of this story. I worked hard on it, as did my betas and prereaders, and I'm excited to share it with you, my lovely readers. So_ if it interests you_, please go ahead and follow (again) and I'll be sure to post this fic right here as soon as we are allowed to share our s2sl stories here (after May 30th). In the meantime, please enjoy this teaser.

**Couplings: Everlark. Anniss. Everlarkesta. M/F, F/F, M/F/F**

**Trigger Warnings: Femslash, Explicit language, Recreational drug use, Explicit sexual situations, Oral sex, Threesome.**

I don't own The Hunger Games. I just make the characters do stuff.

* * *

The song ends and I twist out of Gale's grasp. I gulp down the last of my drink as I weave through the crowd towards the bathroom. I'm nearly there, in a dark hallway, when I feel fingers curl around my wrist. I'm pulled to the side and my back is pressed up against the wall. I lock eyes with Gale. He smiles at me, then he leans in and presses his lips to mine. I push him away immediately.

"What the hell?"

"You're so fucking sexy."

"You're drunk."

"So are you." He leans in again. I cover his mouth with my hand.

"I'm seeing someone."

Gale raises his eyebrows at me. "Oh really? Well, where is he?"

Halfway across the fucking world. God, I miss Peeta. I purse my lips, holding back tears as my heartache threatens to resurface.

"There you are, baby." I furrow my brow and turn to see Annie walking towards us. "I've been looking for you."

She steps between me and Gale and she meets my eyes for a moment, raising an eyebrow. I'm much too drunk to catch the message she's sending. But when she leans forward and her lips fine mine, I understand.

I wrap my hands around her waist and pull her closer. Her lips move against me and her fingers tangle in my hair. She feels so good, soft and warm. I can taste the sweetness of the amaretto sours she's been drinking and feel her slippery gloss on her lips.

She pulls away first, and I can't deny I want more. But then I remember, this is just for show. She turns back to Gale, who is staring with his mouth agape.

"Wow," he says. "Catnip. You definitely traded up. This chick is hot. How are you, beautiful?"

"Are you hitting on my girlfriend right in front of me, Hawthorne?" I ask. I kiss Annie's cheek. "Let's go, baby."

Annie and I link arms as we walk towards the ladies room. She winks at the guy she was flirting with earlier. And judging by the look on his face, he caught the show too.

Safely in the ladies room, we dissolve into a fit of giggles.

"Thanks," I tell her. I look at myself in the mirror. The hickey Peeta gave me the night before he left is fading.

"No problem. Seemed like that guy was getting a little handsy."

"He's my ex."

"Oh."

"Where's that guy you were talking to before?" I ask.

"I dunno. I ditched him." Annie shrugs. She brushes my hair aside and her fingertips gently trail down my neck. "Hoes before bros." She smiles, and her gaze drops to my lips.

"Come on then, ho." I bring my hand to hers and I interlace our fingers. "Dance with me."

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Want more? Then be sure to follow/fav, so that you don't miss this story when it's posted in June 2014.

Oh and a friendly reminder that I cannot respond to guest reviews. So if you have questions or comments, be sure to sign in first.

Thanks again.


End file.
